Riverenbeck
Riverenbeck is a south-eastern province, and formerly a part of Alderon, inhabited by the nomadic clans of the Riverki. The settling of this province by the Riverki has been a catalyst in the ongoing blood war between the Riverki and the Alderans, a conflict that has raged since time immemorial. History Though considered to be a province in its own right, Riverenbeck is technically a region in southern Alderon, cut off from the rest of the province by the treacherous Iron Horn Range. The distinction between Alderon and Riverenbeck came when the nomadic Riverki race settled the land in 900PC. Where they came from is unknown, as Riverki culture and history are strictly guarded. All that is known is that they claimed the land for themselves despite Alderan objection, and became notorious when they cemented their ownership in the classical way: by slaughtering anyone who crossed their set borders. Despite beliefs that this is the source of aggression between the nomadic tribes, it is indicated by both sides that their conflict predates this slight. But it was enough to inspire the Alderans to attempt to drive them out--resulting in their first loss in recorded history. The War of Two Clans The Alderan tribes assured their neighbors in Kyravelle that the clans inhabiting the newly-named Riverenbeck were interlopers on sacred land, and a genuine threat to every country they could reach. Though the Crown was hardly convinced, the King took the word of Kyravelle's age-old ally, and tasked Alderon with their removal. It was a duty the Crowne-loyal nomads they were all too eager to take up. The first recorded attempt by Alderon to invade Riverenbeck put the Riverki on the map, when the outnumbered and magicless barbarians successfully repelled it. Ten thousand men and women in scarlet-leathered armor stood against the might of the Alderan incursion, their warriors matching off against the northern tribes in combat that lasted for weeks. In the end, the Riverki remained. What happened during that battle is another mystery, as any attempted witnesses quickly found themselves in the ground. This was just the first of many attempts to retake the land. It is a campaign that continues into the present day, with the large-scale invasion foregone in favor of guerilla attacks on the settled clans. The Riverki Position Shortly thereafter, the Riverki made themselves known to the kingdom personally, in the form of a Death Squad--a garrison of their strongest fighters, headed by an unnamed clan leader called the Elder. Word arrived in advance of them, advising that they would make no gesture of violence unless menaced, and that their trip was in the name of clearing the air. The royal court was shocked with the Alderans supported this cautioning, having knowledge of their enemy's ways. Riverki only attacked when provoked. With the Bariykatcha present, the Riverki Elder and his men stated their position: the land they had taken was owed to them as reparations in an ongoing war with the Alderans. They presented themselves as neutral parties, loyal to no one. Their conflict with Alderon would continue, but it would not cross their borders--provided that the King stayed out of it. The Crown agreed; both held claim to the land, and showing favoritism to the Alderans risked making these formidable barbarians hostile. The Alderans reluctantly agreed to keep the war off of Kyravellan soil, to avoid antagonizing their allies, but assured both the Crown and the RIverki that hostilities would not cease. This was famously met with a smile by the Elder, and the Riverki departed peacefully, never to be seen at court again. Legacy Once settled, Riverki numbers swelled from ten thousand to several hundred thousand over the course of the next three centuries, with their notoriety only growing along with their population. Their hold of the small would-be province grew stronger as the clans divided into smaller bodies, spreading out and moving in strict rotation to be certain their presence was maintained in all corners of the land. Hidden from the outside world, the Riverki have been concurrently the most mysterious and most well-known presence on the Continent. Geography Riverenbeck is located off the south-east border of Kyravelle, south of Alderon. Comprised largely of hostile wilderness, rocky outcroppings and rolling golden fields that never seem to green, the terrain of Riverenbeck is notoriously treacherous. The plains are riddled with overgrown pitfalls, and the woods are a maze-like tangle that is nearly impossible to navigate, even by day. This combined with local wildlife and purposely-set traps make traveling off the paths a life-threatening decision. And that is without taking into account the ever-present guard monitoring the roads, arrows trained on any not wearing their colors. The roads are heavily patrolled. Riverki dala ''(villages) are carefully hidden in the countryside, protected by towering, guarded walls, the structures within built on raised platforms. Each ''dala is named for the clan that inhabits it, and they regularly change location, according to a pattern known only to the clan Elders. Few are able to locate these settlements without a guide, those reaching the walls unaccompanied risking a swift death at the hands of Riverki Scouts. Climate Riverenbeck's southern position leaves it with wild variances in weather, with the winters bringing bitter cold and dead fields, the summers cool to mildly warm at best. The weather is well-suited to travel and farming, two things the Riverki excel at. To the far south, the Gulf of Lovenka is plagued by sea storms, caused by the down-current of hot air from Alderon crossing the mountains to clash with the cold of the Laurean Sea. Sea travel here is next to impossible thanks to the roughness of the water, and the presence of the barbaric nomads on the cliffs above, ever vigilant for the approach of interlopers. Landmarks Alderon and Riverenbeck are separated by the Iron Horn, a mountain range spanning from Kyravelle to the edges of each province. Though part of Alderon (like all of Riverenbeck), the Riverki claim it as part of their territory, and keep regular patrols on its slopes, guarding against Alderan incursion. The Iron Horn is the single richest source of black iron, a rare ore that is slow to dull and difficult to forge. It is used in most Riverki arms and armor. Though not a natural presence, the most prominent feature in the province is its Kyravellan border. Spanning the length of the boundary between Kyravelle and Riverenbeck, the display (called "the collection" or "the wall" by locals) consists of a network of dried and mutilated corpses, some fully dismembered, the various parts arranged in macabre fashion to evoke a deep sense of horror. Among them are any number of mercenaries and bandits, soldiers from the surrounding countries, and even a handful of Temple knights, all liveried even in death. This is thought to be a warning to those crossing the border that those entering intending harm are only volunteering themselves as sacrifices to the gruesome scene. Its existence only serves to feed rumors of their barbarism--which is likely the point. Governance The Riverki are divided into an unknown number of clans, stationed in and around Riverenbeck in strategic positions to better guard and utilize the land while avoiding detection. Each clan is led by an Elder, a man or woman of distinction chosen from their number to act as leader and decision-maker for the collective. The clan Elders answer to a person called the High Elder, traditionally the oldest of the surviving clan leaders. The High Elder's role it is to guide the clan Elders, and to decide matters of migration and military action. The rank of Elder is not hereditary. Succession is instead decided by the serving Elder prior to his or her death, advised by recommendations from central members of the clan. Candidates for succession are generally warriors of some distinction and accomplishment, who have demonstrated leadership, strength and fairness, as well as a strong sense of duty to their people. Once elected, the Elder presumptive is expected to take a partner, called their Balance, intended to act as a moral check and a second ruling opinion. This person is usually the Elder's current or intended spouse, but the Balance can also be a close friend or relative of strong character and fitting attributes. The clans stationed closest to the Kyravellan border are Clans Atvek and Vatesh. The Elder of Clan Vatesh is Rodek Kingslayer. Often described as a giant, the Vatesh Elder has held the title concurrently for the forty years, and is one of the few Clan Elders known to the Royal Family. The Elder of Clan Atvek is currently unknown. Law & Order Riverenbeck is a martial state, where the Riverki are judge, jury and executioner as required. The province is heavily patrolled, their forces divided into Hunters (a numerous warrior class) and Scouts (a specialized stealth-guard). Those traveling through Riverenbeck are under constant surveillance from the moment they cross the border, and are subject to arrest in the form of capture by the Hunters, at which point their intentions are judged. Visitors showing ill-intent face the possibility of being shot down by hidden bowmen without a chance to state their case, a practice that effectively dissuades bandits and the like from venturing into the woods. Outsiders seeking business with the clans are often warned of what to expect, and those who cooperate are treated with respect. Those escorted to the villages for parley or negotiation are kept under close guard, to prevent sudden betrayal from endangering them or offering easy access to their settlements by enemy operatives. In the clans, the Laws--a secret collection of Riverki regulations--are taught from a young age. They are enforced by every member of the clan. Those who break these seldom-spoken tenets are subject to punishment at the discretion of their leaders, or in extreme cases, the Elder themselves. Punishments can range from labor to lashings, with the most extreme cases resulting in mutilation, exile, or death. Those whose actions irrevocably violate the Laws are outcast, stripped of rank and title and banished from the presence of their brothers. Considering how often the Riverki deal in death, it requires a truly heinous crime to earn this punishment, and is considered by most to be a worse fate than execution. Foreign Relations The nomadic Riverki are a people of many skills, but their prowess in battle is their most sought-after feature, a fact that has led most of the clans to offer their warriors for hire. Riverki mercenaries are some of the most expensive blades on the market, but their strength and skill makes them the clear choice for tasks that are deadly or extremely costly, making their services attractive to kings and criminals both. Hunter squads can be hired to act as guards for traveling merchants, and noblemen can pay a small fortune to earn the service of a Reaper, an assassin of singular skill, to act as guard or executioner. Death is big business, and business for the Riverki is good. As the Road to All Nations, Kyravelle serves as the main access to the various parts of the world that might seek Riverki services. Those unwilling or unable to brave the guarded roads of Riverenbeck might meet a Hunter or Reaper on the Kyravellan roads, where they can be hired for short-term work. While generally frowned upon both as a people and as mercenaries, the Riverki presence in Kyravelle is permitted, if only because the Riverki operate under strict rules, and act as a good deterrent for lesser killers. Riverki do their part for Kyravelle by clearing the roads of bandits and thugs that mistakenly menace them, as those who menace them are not allowed to walk away. Mercenary gold funds the economies of many of the border villages. At home, conflict with the Alderans is commonplace, with the patrols in place largely to detect and intercept incursions from the enemy side before they reach the dala. Unlike the Alderans, the Riverki do not take prisoners. Skirmishes between the two sides end invariably in slaughter. Demographics Physical Characteristics Riverki are physically similar to people of other races, but there are small differences in biology and structure that set them apart. They tend to be physically larger than most, with average height ranging from 5'10 to 6'1" in men, their musculature pronounced and bone structure more solid. Deep-set eyes and prominent noses are common genetic markers. All full-blood Riverki have what appear to be a second set of incisors visible behind their canines, when in fact their canines are structured like lupine premolars, their double-pronged shape giving the illusion of extra teeth. This is visible in Riverki skulls dating back as far as are known, and is a trait prominent even in those of mixed heritage. Riverki are generally medium complected, their skin ranging from pale tan to bronze. Eyes are generally brown, with hazel and gray appearing occasionally between clans. Their hair tends to be straight and dark, with rare cases of curls, black and brown being the dominant colors. Cases of fair hair among the Riverki are extremely rare, to the point of blonde Riverki having their own classification. As a rule, adult Riverki wear their hair long as a sign of maturity, often in wrapped plaits or braids. Language The Riverki speak Vot, a sharp, guttural language spoken with curled consonants and flattened, soft vowels spoken from the back of the tongue. The dialect spoken in Riverenbeck is considered "simple" Vot (compared to Alderan dialect), characterized by jargon and short, descriptive phrases. The written form is comprised of ligatures, or compound sound characters, and is entirely indecipherable to outsiders. Riverki generally speak the language of whatever region is closest to their respective clan, with Crowne being the most common in recent years. Riverki never speak Vot in front of outsiders, as it is considered impolite, to the point of taboo. Riverki Scribes study the major languages to act as interpreters for those who travel from distant lands. Crowne spoken with a Riverki accent is distinct and sometimes jarring, with Rs and L's rolled and Hs guttural, the J sound reduced to 'sha' in those with less mastery of the tongue. Clansmen who are less fluid may drop entire particles in sentences, attempting to apply simplified Vot syntax to the more complex language. This can give Riverki-dialect Crowne a stilted, harsh sound. Beliefs The Riverki are distinctly anti-theistic, revering and recognizing no discernible gods and seldom if ever accepting the teachings of outside religions. This trait brought them at odds with the Temple in their early days, and remains a point of argument for many Divinian believers as to the unsophisticated nature of the clans. They do, however, show respect to certain beings, the term for which is usually translated as "spirits". Considered more to be forces of nature than mythical beings, they are a presence that is accepted and rarely spoken of. The Riverki do not worship or revere these forces, but show them what they consider to be due respect in the form of following certain practices, such as avoiding the slaughter of certain creatures and the harvesting of certain grains, which are believed to belong to them. While mages are not outright disliked in Riverenbeck--the Riverki having no magic of their own--certain magic-users are looked upon with caution. Those with talents of channeling and foresight in particular are treated more distantly, for the concern of drawing attention from the aforementioned omnipresent spirits. Due to the dangerous nature of their life, some Riverki display a measure of superstition, refusing to use certain weapons or speak certain words, to avoid unforeseen consequences. While not sentimental as a rule, some Riverki elect to take mementos from kills of particular worth or threat, to ward against misfortune. This is seen as overly superstitious by most clans, but the practice is common among Hunters and some Reapers. Noteworthy Riverki * Cole Kingslayer * Paal and Petya Kingslayer * Adem Lightforger (halfling) * Kateryna Archer * Arcadius Archer Category:The Unnamed Story Category:Locations (UNS)